lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamer Kid
The''' Gamer Kid''' is a playable character in ''LEGO Dimensions''. He appears in the 71235 Level Pack for the Midway Arcade franchise. Background He was seen playing a game on his phone, Defender. Then he noticed a bunch of random arcade game characters come out of the Coin-Op arcade. Confused as to what was going on, he entered the arcade. Merlin from Gauntlet tells him that it was foretold to him a Gamer of Legend has appeared upon the arcade's anarchic uprising. As evil powers has possessed the heroes of the once beloved arcade games and the whole world needs the Gamer's help in setting them free. World ''Midway Arcade'': TBA Abilities * Super Strength * Laser Ability ** Melt Ice * Stealth * Invulnerability * Speed Quotes Trivia *A Manti Lander is shown on his shirt and base. *The Gamer Kid is the first, and currently the only character created for this game to represent a franchise. *His showcase theme is the title music from Gauntlet. This theme can also be heard in the segment based on the same game in the All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us level. *He's the first physical minifigure in LEGO Dimensions, that has two weapons/accessories. *His appearance bears a resemblance to Blacktron Fan from The LEGO Movie. *In the game, he has a different headpiece while in his physical form, his head is reused from the Mayor minifigure which appears in Fusion Town Master. *His shirt changes depends what ability he has. **His Laser shirt is green and has an image of a Manti Lander. **His Strength shirt is blue and has image of a lightning bolt and a potion. The latter mirrored Minecraft strength potion. **His Invulnerability shirt is gray and has an image of a gold star which resembles the Super Star from the Super Mario Bros. video game series but without eyes. **His Speed shirt is yellow and has an image of Hermes' feet. **His Stealth shirt is white and has a sad ghost face on it. It also makes him invisible. *He got nicknamed many times, before his official name was revealed, with names like "Arcade Gamer", "Retro Gamer" and just "Gamer". **Revealed on Just2Good's video, the Gamer Kid has another name shown on an early release of his box. (gamin "Gamer", which just means Gamer Kid in another language) **The LEGO Dimensions Collection Vortex video lists him as "Kid Gamer". *Gamer Kid has an unique gimmick by drinking a Soda Can to activate his abilities. **Homer Simpson has this similar ability with his Buzz Cola but this only activates his Sonar Smash ability. **When Gamer Kid activates his abilities his Soda Can has 5 different colors based on what ability he uses. *He has the same hair as Cole. *He is the second character and Level Pack character to have a soda can: Homer Simpson is the other one. *He, Cyborg, Shaggy, and Marty McFly are the only playable teenage characters in the game. *Along with Homer, he is the second Level Pack character to have yellow skin. *He is also the only key to unlock his respective adventure world: The Wicked Witch and Chell are the other two. He and Chell are also the only characters from a video-game franchise. *Josh Keaton will be voicing him, and has been known to voice male characters who appear in their teens or early adult years, with primary examples including Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series and Major Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ''and the young version of Disney's Hercules. *Although Gamer Kid is created for this franchise he has yellow skin instead of flesh because he is a licensed LEGO Minifigure. *Gamer Kid's Coin is a $0.05 or a Nickel *Gamer seems to break the fourth wall saying his line when in his respective world. "Game world within a game. Best trope ever." **As ''LEGO Dimensions is a game having Midway Arcade a game within a game. The actual trope can be seen here. **Similarly, Wyldstyle deduces that she, Gandalf and Batman are in a video game in the level All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us, with Batman dismissing it as the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. **Gamer Kids appearance itself is also a trope, because he is a Gamer who plays video games, got sucked into a video game, which is part of the story of a LEGO video game, and can be played by a Gamer who plays video games. *Gamer Kid is currently the only character who is fully aware that he's in a video game. *He is the only character to narrate different parts of his homeworld. *He share the same light blue pants as Homer Simpson and Marty McFly. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Gamer_Kid Category:Characters Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Speed Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Videogame Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Characters Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Speed Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Videogame Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners